Stylo
by DeimosPhobos
Summary: "The video crew has finally caught up with us, the bastards. Remind me to fire them when we're done with this." "Done with what?" 2D asked feebly. Murdoc smacked his shoulder. "Done with what, is that what you said? The video, you twat!" This is a retelling of the filming of Stylo! Rated for language, courtesy of Murdoc.


AN: This is from another fic I wrote awhile back. I've changed it to make it read more like a one-shot (totally not because I liked the final chapters of that fic more than the rest). Because I went through and cut out parts here, I also got another look at my work and realized that this was overrun with stupid mistakes. I think they're all gone now though! Anyway, enjoy the fic!

Same as before: Gorillaz belong to Damon and Jamie.

%$^&^(*&)(^&&^#$^%^*(*%$#

The pirates began to fall back one by one, until there was nothing left of them. Murdoc, relieved, switched to a more sane speed: eighty mph. It was nice then, no one chasing them with murderous intent and all. The windows were down in front, cooling the inside of the cabin off until Murdoc actually began to feel relaxed without the help of alcohol and women, a first.

"Agh, damn…" 2D was awake, instantly putting Murdoc in a sour mood. His green lip began twitching again as the singer bent forward, hiding his face in his hands. "My heads about to split in two, I swear…"

"If only" Murdoc muttered darkly, hitting 2D on his shoulder. "Quit your whining. See those copters and cars out there?" he pointed to a few of the flying machines, smirking as they shot past a fat cop standing by his car. The man of the law slid over the hood of the car to get back behind the wheel so that he could chase after the vehicle he had supposedly been called about, though he failed terribly. "The video crew has finally caught up with us, the bastards. Remind me to fire them when we're done with this."

"Done with what?" 2D asked feebly, not bothering to look up just yet. Murdoc smacked his shoulder again.

"Done with what, is that what you said? The video, you twat!"

"Could we reschedule? I've this terrible hangover…" the singer complained, earning another hit to the shoulder. Groaning, 2D tilted his head up, allowing his hands to fall down slowly, catching on his lip before falling to his lap. He figured that he may as well play along; the sooner they got the video completed, the sooner he would be able to get out of the car and find a nice place to sleep off his hangover. Murdoc seemed to have a similar idea forming in his mind. Keeping his hand below the dashboard and put of sight, he swatted at 2D's knee, getting the younger man to pay attention enough and finally realize what was right outside the window. Before him was a speeding car, sporting a large camera on the back of it. The lens of the camera was focused intently on the band. Suddenly, Murdoc commanded him to start singing, and 2D finally did after being threatened with being kicked from the car. Murdoc gave no signs of slowing down, and 2D realized that wouldn't change. He gave in, singing in a half-assed way to show that he really didn't want to as he slouched back in his seat for a brief moment. Unable to help himself, he stuck his head out the window, checking out the film crew once more before popping his head back in. He kept at it when the sirens started up; he assumed it to be part of the video. Then Murdoc cursed and 2D knew that a potential savior was behind them. As he looked behind him, he saw it was only one cop, which did little to make him feel better. Noodle grinned at him in a sinister way, and he quickly turned back around, ducking down a bit to avoid further eye contact with the creation.

"No, Noodle!" Murdoc suddenly snarled. He might have said more, but his voice was cut off by the sound of the cyborg shooting at something. 2D groaned, momentarily covering his ears in vain against the noise. The green man somehow managed to pull his creation back inside the vehicle, cursing loudly, and the cop lost control of his own. The men in the Stylo car watched in shocked awe as the black and white car went off the road, slamming through a wooden billboard advertising Superfast Jellyfish before falling away from sight. Severely confused, the singer glanced back at Murdoc who looked as confused as he was. 2D returned his gaze to the window, finishing up the main portion of his contribution to the song before Murdoc pulled him back into the car roughly.

"Stop staring out the window, it makes you look like some stupid dog or something."

"Who was he exactly?"

Murdoc snorted. "Hell if I know, but it must have been important though; one of the cameras stayed back with him." he paused, returning his attention to the road before him, and the car fell silent, flying past a red car without a second thought, even after it started after them. It wasn't until the sky, starting from the mountains far ahead, began to grow dark, that the occupants of the Stylo car began to grow nervous. Noodle, sparking, straightened up and stared at 2D, as if she just knew this little blunder was his doing. Murdoc glared at him too, but this went unnoticed by the singer, who was staring out the window with a sorrowful expression that screamed the words _why me? _He seemed to have totally zoned out.

"Cut with the angst, dullard." Murdoc sighed, checking the rear view mirror once before tapping the other man on the shoulder. 2D came to life, turning around just in time to see the cyborg slump over.

"Murdoc, I think she, erm, died, or something." He said hesitantly, afraid to break the obvious news to the bassist. The green man grumbled, saying something about just leaving her there or something, which 2D was more than willing to do. He missed his cue to sing his next part, but that was understandable with the way things were quickly falling apart. Murdoc decided to edit that in later, he had a recording of the song already, so it was no big deal. He stared back into his mirror, trying to figure out who was following them. They looked very familiar…

"It's Bruce!" 2D cried out, pointing to the offending red car. Murdoc had already seen the guy, obviously, but he couldn't make out who exactly it was until the singer pointed it out. How the singer, with his damaged eyes and idiotic brain, had figured this out so quickly was beyond the older man. More time to figure that out later, hopefully. Bruce was pulling up, so the cars were neck and neck. Murdoc was in deep shit, now more than ever as he saw the danger his broken band had somehow found itself in. The famous actor raised a gun at the Stylo car, aiming for the driver in such a way that it was more than obvious that he meant business, and the bassist did the only thing he could think of to protect himself from the bullets: press his back into the seat as far as possible and roll up the window like a madman. It worked for him, sort of, leaving 2D to dodge the bullets. 2D screamed, and they both ducked down.

"Murdoc drive the blasted car before he runs us of off the road!" 2D shouted, panicking as the car began to swerve. Both men were hunched down in their seats in an effort to protect themselves, making it rather difficult for Murdoc to see where he was going until he had the guts to raise his head back up. He cursed as Bruce rear ended him, mocking him almost. What was this guy's problem anyway?

2D was cowering in his seat, absolutely terrified, so he didn't see what happened next, and could only guess that a gun had been fired again. "We're going to die!" his mind screamed, and his hands began to shake.

"For Satan's sake!" Murdoc grumbled, his right hand leaving the wheel to press a red button. "Hang on, 2D!" The car roared, taking off once more at an insane speed. Surely, they were in the clear now, the red car was nothing more than a speck off in the distance. This was all very nice, but the Gorillaz were completely lost, they were never meant to drive out this far.

"Maybe someone in the crew will know where we are?" 2D asked weakly, feeling sick. Murdoc shrugged.

"Most of them are Yanks, locals, I hope." He said after looking behind him. The red car was nowhere to be seen. Murdoc chuckled. "Damn, that was a close one, wasn't it?"

"Too close, if you ask me." 2D said slowly. He would have said more if the car hadn't chosen at that exact moment to violently lurch forward. The men were thrown with the momentum, hitting the steering wheel and the dashboard roughly.

Bruce had somehow managed to return, rear ending their car as if he were saying "I'm back, did you miss me?" They hadn't. Murdoc was shouting out curses by this point, desperately trying to right his car as it began swerving due to its high speed and the constant hits from the red car. His efforts weren't enough, and he finally lost control altogether. Both men looked up just in time to see the ocean grower closer and closer, and then the car smashed into the water, momentarily stunning them. Numbly, Murdoc pressed another button on the dash board, somewhere near his left knee. Their ride transformed before the bands eyes, and he began laughing hysterically, his body trying to rid itself of the sudden adrenaline rush. Madly, he slapped 2D in the back.

"Eh, that was something, wasn't it?" he said, grinning. 2D, not feeling too happy at all about the near-death experience, fainted on the spot, collapsing in a heap where his seat in the car had been moments before.

"Right…" the green man sighed, leaving 2D where he fell. Focusing on the controls, he brought the sub back to the surface, opening the hatch to face the helicopter-bound camera crew from before. "That was something wasn't it?" he asked again, shouting this time and getting a more positive reply the second time around. "Yeah, well the idiot went and passed out, my cyborg is broken, but just think!" he waved his arms, pausing for dramatic effect.

"In a few months, we'll be doing this all over again!"


End file.
